


Remember who you’re dealing with before you fuck with someone

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Milkovich Siblings [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coming Out, Fights, Gay Bashing, Good Sibling Iggy Milkovich, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Injured Mickey Milkovich, M/M, No Svetlana Milkovich, Protective Iggy Milkovich, Protective Milkovich Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: A story of where Mickey comes out to his brother and how his family handles him getting a gay-bashing.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Series: Milkovich Siblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645429
Comments: 13
Kudos: 257





	Remember who you’re dealing with before you fuck with someone

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Svetlana is not present and Terry never caught Ian and Mickey fucking. Ian's bipolar disorder isn't present as well.

“I’m gay,” Mickey says quietly, unable to look at his older brother. 

Iggy’s eyebrows raise slightly at his words, pausing in rolling up the joint they were planning on sharing. Mickey shifts uncomfortably beside him, shoulders tense and gaze locked firmly on his hands in his lap. He looks as if he’s waiting for something - maybe a strike or some screaming he usually gets from Terry. 

Iggy opens his mouth, unsure of what to say for a moment. He sighs and settles on the most honest thing he can say. “I know.” 

Mickey blinks and looks at Iggy in confusion, a flash of vulnerability crossing his features. Reminds Iggy of when they were kids and Mickey didn’t know any better whenever their parents started screaming. “What?”

Iggy shrugs, turning back to his half-rolled joint. “I know, Mick. Have for a while.” 

“How?” Mickey mumbles, eyebrows pinching together. “Did you… was it Ian?” 

He scoffs. That Gallagher kid was around a lot these days and Iggy wasn’t dumb when he saw the two abandon Mandy and disappear into Mickey’s bedroom. Did they seriously think Iggy didn’t notice? “Nah, man. I knew before he ever came into the picture.” 

“Wha-” Mickey gapes at him, straightening up. 

“You didn’t make it obvious enough for dad to ever know,” Iggy assures. “I just kind of had a feeling. Remember when we went to summer camp when you were thirteen?” 

“Yeah?” 

“That was the only time you weren’t careful,” Iggy grins lightly, nudging his shoulder. “I don’t care, really. So you like dick? Big deal. Who gives a shit?” Mickey stares at him as if he grew another head, mouth open and eyes wide in surprise. Iggy chuckles, cocking his head with an amused glint in his eye. “Was this the reaction you were hoping for?” 

“I thought you would beat me up or something like dad…” Mickey says softly, looking down. 

Iggy’s gaze softens. “Then why did you tell me?” 

Mickey shrugs. “I guess I was hoping…” 

Iggy wraps an arm around his shoulders, yanking him close and chuckling at Mickey’s annoyed scowl. “Well, I’m proud of you for coming out. Who else knows?”

“Mandy knows,” Mickey murmurs, leaning his head against his shoulder. “Pretty sure Ian’s whole family knows at this point. I haven’t told Jamie or the others yet. Not sure if I want to.” 

Iggy hums, pressing his cheek to his head for a moment. “They won’t care.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Joey’s bi.” 

Mickey jerks up, mouth hanging open again. “What?!”

Iggy laughs. “Swings both ways, man. Hasn’t landed a relationship with either gender, but he’s slept around.” 

Mickey stutters for a moment. “How did I not know this?” 

“Well, you were pretty homophobic for a while,” Iggy shrugs. “Joey didn’t tell everybody. Just me, Colin, and Jamie.” 

“Shit,” Mickey sighs, rubbing his face. “I guess that’s fair.” 

“But hey, now you can bond with Joey about liking dick,” Iggy snickers, ducking when Mickey tries to whack the back of his head. “Seriously though, I’m proud of you for admitting it.” 

Mickey huffs, reaching over and snatching the finished joint. “Whatever. Thanks for not being like Terry.” 

Iggy chuckles and nods, lighting up their joint for him. “Anytime.” 

“Where is he?” Jamie demands as he comes up to the front desk, scaring the lady sitting there. “Mikhailo Milkovich - where is he?” 

Mandy and Joey come up behind him as the lady rattles off Mickey’s room number, the three moving quickly for the stairs. Several nurses and doctors stare as they walk down the second floor for Mickey’s room, ignoring a nurse who tries to tell them they can’t go in as they shove through the door and into the hospital room. 

Iggy sits next to Mickey’s bed, head jerking up as his cousins and sister into the room, shoulders slumping in relief. Mandy gasps when she sees Mickey, quickly falling into the seat across from Iggy. “W-What happened?” 

Iggy looks down at Mickey, face grim. “Gay-bashing.” 

A couple of weeks after Mickey came out to Iggy, he worked up the courage to do the same with his cousins, resulting in Joey also officially coming out to Mickey. Just like Iggy said, they didn’t give a shit about Mickey being gay. Just a month later, Mickey is coming out at the Alibi during their father’s welcome home from prison party. Now the entire Southside and Terry knew. Terry landed back in prison for breaking probation and beating up his son, but Mickey fought back. With his redheaded boyfriend at his side, the two weren’t too hurt after the brawl. 

Mickey’s been out and proud - though on the down-low because Mickey doesn’t see any reason to announce his sexuality at every waking moment - for a few weeks now. The one thing they all have been fearing has hit. 

Mickey and Iggy were just having a couple of drinks at the Alibi when a couple of goons Iggy used to sell drugs to came in and recognized Mickey. Of course, they were homophobic. Of course, they started a scene. And of course, they started a fight. 

A fight that did not end well on Mickey’s half. 

While Iggy managed to get away with a couple of bruises and a split lip due to mostly being held back from the main fight, Mickey was not so lucky. A broken rib and wrist, split knuckles, bruises, and multiple cuts, and even a fucking concussion. 

Mandy runs her hand over Mickey’s hair gently, looking over his sleeping form worriedly. Jamie sits down next to her, jaw set and eyes narrowed in clear anger. Joey leans against the wall, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Colin will be here soon. His boss is being a prick.” 

Iggy nods, rubbing Mickey’s arms gently. His brother doesn’t react, chest rising and falling slowly as he sleeps, face pinched just slightly from the pain. Iggy sighs, looking at Mandy. “Ian?”

“On his way,” Mandy murmurs, smoothing out the corner of a bandage on Mickey’s temple. 

“Who did this?” Jamie asks tensely. 

“Some bastards I once sold to,” Iggy mutters. 

Jamie nods slowly, rubbing his hands together. “Know where they live still?”

“Possibly.” 

“Mandy, are you good here alone?” Jamie asks. She nods, looking at him curiously. He gets to his feet, jerking a thumb towards the door. “Let’s go.” 

Iggy forgot the sick satisfaction he used to get whenever he walked down the street and people would move out of the way, avoiding his eyes and trying to stay out of his sight in fear of an attack. Right now, his gut is churning with that satisfaction, balancing a baseball bat over his shoulder as he and his cousins walk down the street of the neighborhood just a few blocks from the Milkovich home. Jamie has a baseball bat as well, Joey and Colin carrying shotguns. 

Everyone knows the Milkovichs. Everyone fears them, especially when they’re on a warpath.

Iggy spots the house he used to sell to first, scowl forming when he sees the four men who bashed his brother sitting and laughing on the porch. His blood boils at the sight, picking up the pace towards them. When the blonde spots him, he pales at the sight of four Milkovichs approaching, dropping his beer in shock. Iggy points his bat at them as he comes up to the gate, all eyes locked on him. “You motherfuckers are dead!” 

Blonde scrambles to his feet and launches for the front door. Brunette one squares his shoulders while brunette two dives after blonde. Joey aims and fires his gun at the door, making the blonde jump back and fall down the porch steps at Iggy’s feet. Red dye yelps at the shot and holds his hands up, cowering behind brunette one. 

“C-Come on, man,” blonde says, staring up at Iggy with a nervous smile. “He’s a fag, man! Fucking deser-” 

Iggy slams his foot into his face, breaking his nose easily. “He’s also my fucking brother, you bitch!” 

Jamie swings the bat at brunette one’s head, knocking him to the ground and kicking up repeatedly. Joey slams the butt of his shotgun against red dye’s temple, shouting insult after insult as he beats the man down. Colin chases after brunette two as he flees, the two disappearing around the side of the house before a gunshot goes off, a scream of pain following. 

Iggy slams his bat into blonde’s gut, pressing his foot against his throat as he kneels down. “Remember who you’re dealing with before you fuck with someone.” 

Blonde’s eyes widen in fear as Iggy brings the bat down on his head. 

“Mm’ head hurts.” 

“I know, baby. It’ll be okay.” 

Iggy stays quiet as he walks into the hospital room, spotting Ian in his seat next to Mickey, stroking a hand over his head gently and murmuring softly to him. Mickey’s eyes flutter, somewhat focusing on Ian as he leans into his touch more. His good hand is currently clutched between Mandy’s, his sister watching him blink in and out of sleep with a soft smile. Mickey’s eyes flutter close, mumbling incoherently under his breath. 

“When did he wake up?” Iggy asks softly, moving to stand next to Ian. 

“Fifteen-ish minutes ago,” Mandy answers. 

“Ig?” Mickey mumbles, eyes opening for a moment to catch sight of his brother. 

“Hey, Mick,” Iggy smiles a bit, squeezing his knee gently. “He high on medicine?” 

“Yeah, a bit,” Ian chuckles, watching Mickey fall back into a dozing state. “They gave him a lot of shit.” 

It’s quiet for a moment, the three watching Mickey settle back into actual sleep, looking more at peace than he was a few hours ago. Mandy sighs, looking up at Iggy. “Where are the others?”

“Cleaning up the trash,” Iggy states. Ian looks up in surprise. The eldest Milkovich shrugs. “We found the fuckers who jumped us.” 

“Oh shit,” Mandy breathes. “Did you kill them or something?” 

“Nah,” Iggy shakes his head. “Just gave them the beating of their lives.” 

Mandy and Ian smirk. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know their relationship was never delved into in the show, but I have plenty of headcanons of my own to supply us with! Including; Iggy always knew Mickey was gay. Sort of like how Fiona knew Ian was gay before he told her. It's like an older sibling instinct I very much enjoy. 
> 
> If y'all have any prompts for the Milkovich siblings, comment below! I'm a sucker for sibling headcanons, no matter how unrealistic they are.


End file.
